


Stiles New York life

by twfstiles24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, College, I'm attempting smut, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twfstiles24/pseuds/twfstiles24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat based on a prompt from tumblr<br/>Sterek Prompts:<br/>The pack scatters to college. Stiles goes to New York and Derek follows him, deciding that its about time he finish his degree, they end up living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read this prompt on tumblr and thought I’d give it a try. Sorry for the unoriginal title. Sorry if it’s not what you wanted but this is what I came up with. This is the first thing I ever write for the teen wolf fandom and English is not my first language. So I apologize for any mistakes.

After everything that happened stiles couldn’t wait to leave beacon Hills, he’s always told himself that when it came time to go to college he’d stay in state for his dad, for Scott. Now looking at the acceptance letter from Columbia he found that this was his ticket out and he wanted to take it. Looking back at the past year, his senior year he recognized that things had gotten better.

Things had calmed down, his dad still had a job as the sheriff of beacon hills, and was now happy and in a relationship with his best friend’s mom, Melissa McCall, stiles loved her, and was happy for his dad. They’d been dating a year now and Melissa just couldn’t wait any longer for his dad to “man up and do it himself” as she put it, so she purposed to the sheriff, with stiles and Scott’s blessing of course. Knowing his dad would no longer be alone helped stiles come to the decision that maybe it was time to leave the nest. So he decided he would be going to New York, to Columbia and as excited as he was he was also a little scared.

Scott and Allison Decided that they were going to stay in Beacon hills and attend the local community college, BHCC, Allison was working toward getting a teaching degree and Scott, like his mom wanted to be a nurse, enrolled in their nursing program. They were apartment hunting they also decided that they were going to live together.

Lydia and Danny had both been accepted to MIT for early admission and were already gone. They’d be back for graduation next week; Lydia of course was named the valedictorian. Danny ranked in second place, the Salutatorian. Stiles came in third in the class ranking, which he was proud of, at least he didn’t have to give a speech at graduation like Danny and Lydia he thought.

 

 

The week before graduation passes in a blur and before he knew it there he was sitting among his classmates listening to Lydia and then Danny’s speeches. Waiting for his name to be called he hated that his last name was with an S he’d be one of the last to be called. He found himself lost in thought when he heard it “Stiles Stilinski” he heard the principle say and so he walked up that stage to receive his diploma with one thing on his mind “Don’t fall.”

After graduation they had planned a dinner and so now he was at home getting dressed and ready for their celebration. His dad was already at the restaurant with Melissa and Scott and Allison were on their way. He heard a noise outside his window and by the time he looked up there he was. Derek Hale.

“Congratulation! How do you feel?” Derek asked as he fished climbing in the window. They became really close after they defeated the alpha pack. Derek left after the alphas were defeated with Cora and Isaac and came back alone; she decided she’d stay in South America and Isaac stayed with her. Derek returned a different man, before he left he made bad choices that led to them losing two pack members Erica and Boyd. And there was also that whole Jennifer fiasco.

“Am I supposed to feel different? I feel the same. I’m excited for what’s to come. I’ve decided to go. I applied like you wanted me to and I was accepted. I leave in a few weeks.” He responded. Once when he and Derek were talking he mention interest in moving to New York attending school there and Derek encouraged him to do it but he brushed it off and said he probably wouldn’t even get in. “thank you for pushing me I owe you for this.”

“It was all you stiles, your hard work and dedication are the reason you were accepted, I had nothing to do with it.” And maybe Derek was right but when they’d first met stiles hated Derek and wanted him out of his and Scott’s life, and also blamed him for everything that went wrong in their lives. When some new disaster struck it was them working together that got them out off the mess and stiles learn to trust and eventually count on Derek. “I’m moving to you know. Decided that it’s time for me to also continue or resume my education. I reenrolled in college to finish working on my masters.”

“What!” stiles said in shock. “You’re also going back to school? Wait, you went to college? Where? What did you major in? This is news to me.”

Apparently yes, Derek was an English major and was now going to continue his studies. He would be attending NYU come September and stiles just could not contain his excitement he jumped up and ran to hug his friend. Part of him was relived he wouldn’t completely be alone in New York any more.

 

 

Like the week before graduation the few weeks before stiles had to move also passed in a blur before he knew it, it was the day before he was set to leave. He had his bags packed two big suitcases, his laptop, and some books, not much else was going to fit in his dorm room. He envied Derek, he had his own apartment and stiles could not believe that Derek had found a place. The place was nice it was a one bedroom apartment with a decent kitchen and Derek had already furnished the place. From the pictures Derek sent it looked like Derek picked up catalog and just copied it room for room the kitchen table and chairs, his bedroom and the living room. He had a nice 52 inch television with a whole system which honestly made stiles laugh because in the three or four years he’d known Derek never had he once seen the man watch television, did he even know how to turn it on he wondered.

 

The first thing stiles did when he arrived in his dorm was set up his computer and connected the internet he goggled the distance between NYU and Columbia.

“16 minutes Derek, that’s the distance between our schools so we should be seeing each other from time to time okay?”

“Yes stiles I know, I got your text earlier saying that.” Derek replied over the phone. “And you know that’s our schools, my apartment is in between the two schools so I’m closer if you want to visit me at home.”  

 

 

The first week in New York stiles used the time to settle into his dorm, classes weren’t starting for another couple of weeks and he used that time to explore New York. He had Derek show him around. Derek took him to what use to be his favorite restaurant and to the spot where he and Laura would sit and enjoy ice cream or frozen yogurt in Central park. He showed him where they use to live, where he fished high school and that coffee shop he worked at, for a while, before heading back to beacon Hills to find Laura. He took him too little Italy where stiles had the best pizza he’d ever had in his life. They had coffee on Wall Street and enjoyed some people watching in Time Square. Stiles hated all the walking already but it was something he’d have to get use to.

 

Stiles met his roommate Robert two weeks before school started. He is a tall skinny guy from Texas. Stiles had never been to Texas so naturally he was curious about life there. When he asks bobby if he lived on a ranch and owned horses it upset him.

“No! I’m from the city, Dallas, and the name is Robert. Stiles! What kind of name is that anyway? They didn’t really try getting to know each other much after that. Robert informed stiles that he liked a clean room and hated loud music and expected him to respect that he also stated that he wouldn’t be brining anyone back to the dorm and stiles shouldn’t either. Not like anyone would willingly come back to bobby’s dorm with him the guy was a giant douche bag and that’s what he called him bobby, stiles knew he hated it so he kept calling him that. It probably made Robert hate him more but stiles didn’t care at the end of the semester he’d request a room change.

He attends freshmen orientation the week before classes started and makes sure to find all his classes and time it right so he can be on time. During orientation a guy named Riley sits next to him, he has stiles’ sense of humor and is easy to get along with his girlfriend Carrie sits on the other side of Riley and is also nice to Stiles. They have lunch together during the break and talk more. They are both from New York, Riley’s family is from Brooklyn while Carrie’s is from Queens. And just like that stiles meets his new favorite couple, next to Melissa and his dad and Allison and Scott of course.

He hadn’t heard from Derek in a few days so he decided to send him a text to check in

**To Derek:**

_Hi old friend, remember me? How are you it been a while please check in._

 

He never gets a reply from Derek so that worries him some. He’s made plans to hang out with Riley and Carrie tonight so he decides he’ll pay Derek a visit the next day. He calls Derek the next morning and the call goes straight to voicemail, he’s already at Derek’s building so he decides to go up anyway. When he knocks on Derek’s door he gets no answer. He remembers Derek telling him something about a spare key under the matt and he knows his alarm code. He decides he’ll just let himself in and waits for Derek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been to new York once and I live in Dallas Texas that's why I made Robert from there. when I went to new York I visited little Italy where I had the best pizza ever I also had coffee on Wall street and went to time square so I made stiles visit those places as well. When in New York I met cool people one girl asked if I lived on a ranch and owned a horse so I put that in the story, it didn't make me mad though I thought it was funny.


	2. Chapter 2

He’s been waiting in Derek’s apartment maybe fifteen minutes contemplating checking the kitchen for a snack when he hears keys outside the door.

 “Stiles, what are you doing here?” Derek asked surprised to see his friend. He walks over to the kitchen counter and sets the grocery bags he has in his hands down. “You should have called, I….”

 “Hey you coming back down to help me with the res.…” says a girl, no, a woman that walks in the apartment a few second after Derek. “Oh! Hi,” she adds “sorry I didn’t know someone was in here with you,” She said looking at Derek.

 

Stiles didn’t know what to say, he felt like he was interrupting something and Derek didn’t seem to happy to see him either, so he went with “sorry, your right I should have called, bye.” He ran out of there as fast as he could. He didn’t understand why he felt hurt and jealous. He hated what he was feeling; Derek and him were only friend, and that was it so why was he feeling upset about seeing Derek and this women together. Maybe they were just friends he told himself and if they were more than friends well that was okay Derek was single, he was allowed to date. He thought about it on the subway ride home and came to the realization that he had feelings for Derek.

 

Stiles had never thought of Derek as more than a friend but the truth was he missed him a lot in the last three days and needed to see him. He’s never been in a long term relationship he’s kissed some girls, two, in his life and been on a couple of dates but he’s never been comfortable with any one like he is with Derek.

 

When Stiles gets home he pulls his phone out to call Scott and realizes he has three missed call from Derek and a text asking him why he’s not answering his call. He’s about to reply when his phone starts ringing again and it Derek. He wants to reject the call but he doesn’t want Derek to know he’s upset or confused or whatever he is.

 “Hello,” he says answering his phone.

“Stiles, where are you and why weren’t you answering my call?”

“I..um..I…don’t…I was on my way home and I don’t get service on the subway,” he replied. Hey it wasn’t completely untrue. “Did you need something?” he added.

 “Well yes, you were at my place and..”

 “Sorry about that,” he interrupted, “it won’t happen again.”

 “No Stiles I told you to come over anytime and I meant it, I just didn’t know how long you’d been waiting for me.” Derek said “Do you want to come back I’m getting dinner started, you can join me.”

 “Oh I don’t know won’t your lady friend mind, maybe another night.”

 “Stiles, did you just call Rachel, she’s my neighbor by the way, my “lady friend” really, she’s not over we just happened to run into each other at the grocery store and she helped me.”

 “Oh I don’t know I just got back and…”

 “Please stiles, you can stop at the corner store near my house and pick up some ice cream for dessert.”

 And well Stiles really couldn’t say no to that, and Bobby was back and stiles was not going to choose staying in with bobby over hanging out with Derek.

 

Derek answered the door in a pair of sweets and a wife beater “Come in, sorry about earlier I went after you but you ran so fast, what was the hurry?” he asked

 “Honestly,” Stiles replied, “I was embarrassed I thought I had interrupted something.”

 “Here,” Derek said picking up the spare key that stiles had left on the coffee table when he ran out, “You should keep it just in case you ever need to come while I’m away, just send me a text telling me you’re here or on your way.”

 “Um, okay, are you sure?”

“Yes stiles I’m sure, so tell me about your roommate and orientation how’d that go?” Stiles told Derek all about Robert “bobby” and his two new friends Riley and Carrie. He told Derek about his worries that bobby was going to be extremely difficult to live with.

 

“You’re welcome to come and stay here when he really annoys you.” Derek said when stiles was fished complaining about his roommate. “Use the key, I won’t mind.”

After they had fished eating dinner they sat down on the couch and started watching TV. Derek system was amazing and the surround sound made him feel as if he were in a theater. Derek turned off the lights and handed stiles a bowl of ice cream. The only light in the room was coming from the TV and while sitting there next to Derek, Stiles' feelings came back. While he was enjoying the time with Derek he couldn't help but also feel a little hurt because this was all they were ever going to be and that left a bad feeling in his stomach.

Derek must of sensed this because he paused the show they were watching and turn to stiles and asked "Hey are you feeling okay, is something wrong your scent changed all of a sudden."

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I must have over ate, lets just go back to watching TV, ok"

Derek didn't push he just did as stiles said and unpaused the TV. Stiles ended up falling asleep on Derek who had used a blanket to cover him up. When he woke up he realized how late it was, so he got up and was headed out the door when Derek showed up behind him "Hey its late, just stay here,"

he agreed that maybe it was to late for him to be going home, could be dangerous. Derek handed him some shorts and a T-shirt. he was about to lay back down on the couch when Derek led him to the bedroom

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait,” Stiles said to Derek before they reached his bedroom door, “where are you going to sleep?”  

“On my bed, you can stay with me; it’s not a problem right?”

He didn’t know what to say so he just nodded and continued to follow Derek into his bedroom. Derek’s bed was a king size platform bed big enough for the both of them. While stiles went to pull the comforter back to lie under it Derek went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He returned only to shut the lights off and crawl onto the bed next to stiles

When stiles woke up the next morning he could tell that Derek was no longer next to him, and he could hear movement in the kitchen. Before he got up to join Derek he took a moment to just lie there in bed and think about his feelings. Stiles had the best night sleep he’d ever had and he knew now without a doubt that he was in love. He loved Derek Hale. When did that happen? He asked himself and what was he going to do about it, was he going to tell Derek or hope that it went away.

“Hey your awake, how are you feeling? Is your stomach still bothering you?” Derek asked when he walked in the room and realized that Stiles was awake.

“No, I’m feeling better thanks for asking,” He replied “hey did you make me breakfast?”

“Yes I did. Pancakes with a side of egg and bacon, I even arranged it in a smiley face like you use to order it at the dinner back home.”

“Do you miss it? Sometimes and I know it’s only been a month I really miss them, you know, Scott, Allison, Lydia the whole pack.” He tried to talk to everyone as much as possible but with the time difference he always called at the wrong. They were also too busy with the school preparations.

“Of course I do, but at least we’re not alone we have each other an...” a knock on the door stopped Derek mid sentence. “I wonder who that is let me get that,” He said as he got up and went to the door.

Stiles was not alone, he had Derek and hearing those words coming from Derek himself left a good feeling inside of him.

“Hi, nice to see you again,” said Derek’s neighbor to Stiles as she walked in “I’m Rachel by the way.” And just like that the good feelings from his conversation with Derek went away.

He had no reason to dislike Rachel but he did anyway. She was a very polite person but Stiles felt like she wanted Derek, and who could blame her really. He left Derek’s place with the excuse that he had something important to do. He changed back into his clothes and left Derek’s folded on the chair in his room.

With school starting soon Stiles took the rest of the day to get his things in order, like making sure he had all the books he needed. He called his dad and talk to him for about an hour before calling Scott and Allison.

“Hi buddy, how’s New York treating you? Are people nice there?”

“HI Scott, I’m doing great,”

Scott asked him about his roommate, school and lastly about Derek. He told him about the dinner they had and how he spent the night over at Derek’s and how they had breakfast in the morning.

“So are you two together now or what?” And that seriously caught him off guard.

“What? No we’re not together why would you ask that?”

“Come on Stiles, your both into each other right?”

“No we’re not, I mean, yes recently I’ve had these feelings for him, but there’s no way he likes me, is he even gay?”

After the conversation with Scott, Stiles was considering telling Derek about his feeling for him. He didn’t want to mess things up they were getting along so well right now and he was afraid telling Derek might complicate things or make things uncomfortable.

Later when stiles was trying to decide what to have for dinner his phone rang. It was Derek, “Hi, so I ordered pizza from that place you liked, remember, the one in little Italy, come to my place.”

He didn’t even try to get out of this, he loved that pizza and there was no way he was turning it down. He stopped at the corner store by Derek’s place for some more ice cream.

He let himself into the apartment; he had his own key after all. Derek had the pizza box on the coffee table and was getting drinks from the refrigerator when stiles walked in.

“I brought more ice cream,” He yelled as he walked in the door, “I know there was some left over from yesterday but I wanted a different flavor.”

“That’s great put it in the freezer and come on the movies about to start.”

Stiles had three slices of pizza and left no room for desert the movie was only half way over when stiles felt himself falling asleep.

“If you’re tired maybe we should get to sleep, you can spend the night again, that way you don’t go home so late.”

“But it’s only ten o’clock,” Stiles said to Derek.

“I’d feel better if you stayed its dark out so it can be dangerous in the city.”

He went to the room to find the pajamas he was wearing this morning folded on the bed, on his side. He put them in and crawled into bed. Derek came in after him and climbed in next to him.

“Do you, um you wouldn’t happen to have an extra tooth brush would you,” he asked sitting up and waiting for Derek to reply.

“Yes, in the drawer in the restroom, tooth paste is in there as well.” Stiles climbed off the bed and went to the restroom.

When he returned Derek had his eyes closed and appeared to be asleep already. After stiles got back in bed he thought about what this was. Why did Derek want him to stay over again was it a pack thing, were they just having innocent sleepovers like kids did, he didn’t care he really enjoyed the time he spent with Derek

He was finally falling asleep when he felt Derek turning; stiles had his back to Derek so he couldn’t see what Derek was doing. He then felt Derek hands around his waist and he could feel Derek’s breath on his neck and his body pressed against him. It should have made him feel uncomfortable but it didn’t it was what he needed. Derek’s warm body heat soothed him and he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Stiles left Derek’s place the following morning it was with a big smile on his face. Derek received a phone call that had taken him away this morning before breakfast; he said it was for a job. He left Stiles, still in bed, and told him to get some more sleep.

When Stiles returned to his dorm Bobby was away and there wasn’t much for him to do so he decided to go out and take a walk around the city. He decided to go to Time Square and have lunch there. He was walking past the Hard Rock when he heard his name being called.

“Stiles!”

“Stiles!” he heard two different voices yelling from behind him. He turn back to see Riley and Carrie running up behind him.

“Hey buddy, how’ve you been?” Riley asked, “Are you alone?”

“Oh yes I was just walking around, schools about to start and I didn’t have much to do today, I have everything prepared so I decided to come for a walk.”

“Well, you want to join us? We were just going to have lunch,” Carrie asked him.

He accepted, he didn’t want to spend the whole day alone and he hadn’t heard from Derek since he last saw him this morning. They decided to go eat at the Brooklyn Diner near Time Square. Stiles told them all about California and Beacon hills, both Riley and Carrie had so many questions for Stiles, having never been to California. He told them about his dad, the Sheriff, his soon to be step-brother and best friend, Scott, and his girlfriend Allison.

After lunch they did some more walking and had coffee at a Starbucks before parting ways. He had spent a good four hours just hanging out with them. Stiles was satisfied with his outing and decided that his whole day was well spent and it was time to go back to his dorm and watch a movie or do some reading before calling it a night, for dinner he’d just have some cereal if he got hungry again.

As he was making his way home his phone rang, it was Derek, asking to come over again so they could have dinner together again. He was really tired, he’d done a lot of walking he just wanted to go to sleep, he told Derek that they could get together the next day and hang out but Derek wasn’t taking no for answer.

“No? Come on, I’ll make anything you want, I’ll even let you pick what movie we watch after dinner.”

Stiles found it was really hard for him to say no to Derek so he agreed. He didn’t ask for anything in particular for dinner he wasn’t that hungry, he just wanted to spend time with Derek.

He used his key to unlock the door and let himself in. Derek was in the kitchen making dinner so he walked to the kitchen to say hello.

“Hi Stiles,” Derek said before he could say anything, “I’m making lemon chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans.”

“Where and when did you learn how to cook?” Stiles asked, “Because I was the one always cooking back home.”

“I thought I’d give you a break, from Laura when we came to New York, we took turns.”

“You’re really good at, everything smells delicious, and I can’t wait to try it and I’m not even that hungry”

“Tomorrow is your turn okay, I want some dessert too.”

Well it looked like stiles would be having dinner with Derek again tomorrow; it would be the fourth night in a row they spent together.

“So how’d that thing go this morning, the job thing?”

“It went well, I got a second interview.”

“That’s great, so what is the job?”

“It’s kind of big; I might take more time off, from school, if I get it.”

“Oh, what is it?” Stiles asked, “But I thought your reason for coming back was to go to school.”

“That was one of the reasons yes, but there were others.”

Stiles didn’t ask what his other reasons for returning to New York were he just dropped it. They had dinner and Stiles decided talking about something else was probably better so he told Derek about his day. He told him about his lunch with his friends and the walk they took after words. They knew their way around Manhattan, Stiles still looked like a tourist pulling his map out every time he got lost, which was often.

After dinner they followed the same routine they had the past two days they put the dishes in the sink and started watching a movie, The Avengers, which Stiles picked. When the movie was over they changed into their pajamas, brushed the teeth and went to bed.

When stiles woke up the next morning Derek was gone but there was a note on his pillow.

_At the job interview sleep as long as you’d like and have breakfast, I’ll call you when I’m out._

Stiles got up had some cereal and watched some TV. By eleven AM he wasn’t sure how much longer Derek would be so he decided he’d clean up and head home. He put all the dishes in the dish washer and started the clean cycle, he put the throw pillows neatly arranged back on the couch and he made the bed. He opened the front door to head home and saw that Derek neighbor Rachel was on the other side of the door about to knock.

“Oh hi, um is Derek here?” she asked, leaning against the door. She was wearing a low cut shirt and short shorts.

“No he’s out, he had an interview to get to, I don’t know when he’ll be back you can come back later.” He told her.

“Are you two together?” she asked out of nowhere, “You spend the night here a lot, are you a couple? Is Derek gay? I know you are.”

“What makes you think I’m gay?” He asked her.

“You are aren’t you? I see the way you look at him,” she told stiles, “he cares for you a lot, he said you were a great kid.”

“Well that’s none of your business, if I’m gay or not, I have to go, excuse me.” He told her so she’d move out of his way.

“I know you want him,” she yelled at him as he walked away, “and so do I; bye I’ll see you around Stiles.”

When stiles got back to his dorm he took a shower, as he was getting dressed he got a text from Derek.

**Derek: Hey I’m out, I got the Job:) time to celebrate, don’t forget it’s your turn to make dinner and I want dessert.**

Stiles thought about canceling but he was proud of Derek for getting what he wanted, he packed his backpack with a set of his own pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow. He stopped at the grocery store to get all the ingredients he needed to make dinner and dessert. He text Derek telling him he was on his way.

When he got to Derek’s place he let himself in, his hands were full of groceries and his own belongings. When he looked up to his surprise Derek was sitting on the couch with Rachel next to him. Really close to him, practically on him. He was so surprised he accidently dropped the grocery bags in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek jumped off the couch and went to help Stiles pick up the groceries he’d dropped. When Stiles looked over at Rachel he saw a smirk on her face, she then walked over with the smirk still on her face and placed her hand on Derek’s bicep. As soon as he turned to look at her she changed her expression.

“Oh hi Stiles it’s good to see you again, you appeared to be in such a hurry this morning,” she said to stiles and then she turned to look back at Derek. “Well Derek,” she said with her hand still on him. “I think I better go, call me tomorrow so we can see about having dinner together okay?” She then walked out the door.

“I think I interrupted something, I’m sorry, did you not get my text,” Stiles said to Derek.

“No, and you didn’t interrupt anything, actually you saved me.” Derek said with a look of relief on his face. “That girl will not take no for an answer.”  

“She stopped by this morning looking for you.”

“Oh no, was she rude to you?” Derek asked as he walked over to place the bags on the kitchen counter.

“No she just asked for you and...” Stiles paused he wasn’t sure if he could tell Derek the rest.

“..And?”

“…I told her you were gone.”

“That’s a lie, what else did she say to you huh?”

“Nothing! That’s all!” Stiles practically yelled back “nothing.” He said again softer this time.

“Stiles?”

“Can we not talk about it please?” Derek let it go and went to the kitchen to take the groceries out of the bags.

“So tell me, what are you making me,” he asked with I smile on his face.

“I’m sorry I yelled, she did say something else,” he said as he nodded, “I’m not comfortable talking about it, maybe later okay, sorry.”

“Stiles,” he said as he placed his hand on Stiles shoulder, “its okay don’t worry about it, so what’s for dinner huh?”

Stiles told Derek he was making him a sirloin steak with garlic butter with some steamed broccoli on the side and for dessert a cheese cake. Derek actually helped prepare the meal while stiles gave him the instructions on how to make the meal just like his mother use to.

When they sat down for dinner Stiles couldn’t help but ask about what Rachel had said before she left. “So you have plans for dinner with Rachel tomorrow?”

“No, I have plans with you tomorrow, let’s go to out for dinner, to a restaurant and maybe we can catch a show on Broadway as well.”

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Come on let’s do it, you start school on Monday and its Friday that makes this weekend your last break to do something other than homework.”

“…And?”

“And I don’t want to be home in case Rachel comes by.”

“I knew it! Fine! Let’s do it you make a good point. You’re treating right?” he asked with a grin on his face.

Once they finished dinner and had dessert they watched TV for a half hour and then decided to take a walk around the city. They talked about Scott and Allison and how Derek had spoken to Cora and Isaac. They were having a great time; they were staying with a familiar pack and learning from them.

“Hey, what’s in the backpack?” Derek asked changing the subject.

“My clothes, when I stay over I always go back to my place in the same clothes I was wearing the day before, Robert thinks I’m out having one night stands and doing the walk of shame every morning.” He replied, “So I brought a change of clothes and my own pajamas so I don’t use yours.”

“Oh, yeah that cool, good idea actually.”

“Okay, now you answer a question for me,” he waited for Derek to respond he just nodded and Stiles continued, “What’s your new job?”

“My official job title is Nonprofit Executive Director; my job is to devise strategies and policies to ensure that the organization meets its goals. I will oversee the finances and write grants.”

“Wow that sounds important. Does that pay well?” he asked without thinking, “I’m sorry, that’s none of my business I don’t know why I asked that.”

“It’s fine, and yes it pays well enough, you know that’s not an issue with me.” It was true Stiles knew that money wasn’t important to Derek he had inherited a lot of money from insurance policies when his family died.

“It kind of makes me sad, I’m starting school soon and your starting a new job, when are we going to see each other”

“Every day, dinner, you and me okay” was the last thing Derek said before they reached his place.

They went up to his apartment and got ready for bed, Derek went to the bedroom to change while Stiles changed in the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. On Saturday they went to a Broadway show and had dinner at a very nice restaurant. Stiles brought three of his nicest outfits to Derek’s so he could have options. It almost felt like a date. On Sunday they had Chinese food and Stiles once again stayed over. On Monday he and Derek both left the apartment at the same time Derek went to work and Stiles went to school.

Stiles had three classes on Mondays, English, a political science class, and psychology. After his first two classes ended he went to have lunch with his friends Riley and Carrie. He responded a text from Derek asking if he could stop and buy some things for the house. After his last class he stopped by his dorm grabbed a couple of things and left for Derek’s apartment.

When he got to Derek’s apartment he went to get his backpack the one he was keeping there, all that clothes was dirty, but he found it empty he started looking around for his things in the hamper in the bathroom, in the washing machine and dryer. He went back to the bedroom to check the closet and the dresser drawers. There it was on the top drawer of the dresser all his clothes clean and folded.

He didn’t know what to think or what to feel, he felt as if he and Derek had skipped a few steps, he somehow already had a drawer at his boyfriends place, only they weren’t boyfriends. It was only three thirty and Derek wouldn’t be back until six or seven. He did his readings for his classes and started on some homework that wasn’t due until Wednesday. Around six he decided to get dinner started spaghetti and meatballs.

When Derek got home the food was ready it just needed to be served. Stiles was lying on the couch reading a book. Derek walked in put his notes from work on his desk. He walked over to the kitchen to check what was on the stove.

“Smells great,” he said to stiles “So how was your first day.”

“It was great and yours?”

“It was good also; I stayed late today I won’t usually be out this late.”

They sat down at the table and had dinner and talked about the day. After dinner Stiles went back to the couch while Derek went to his desk. At eleven o’clock stiles went to change and get ready for bed. He fell asleep before Derek came to the room. Around two AM he woke up from a dream and Derek was spooning him. He had his face to the back of Stiles neck and his arm wrapped around his waist. Stiles went right back to sleep.

In the morning they followed the same routine Stiles left for school and Derek for work. When he finished his two classes for the day stiles went back to his dorm room to finish his homework. By the time he was done the time was six and his phone was ringing, it was Derek.

“Hey where are you?” he asked over the phone.

“In my dorm room, why what’s up?”

“Are you coming for dinner?”

“Yes sure, I lost track of time, I’m heading that way right now.”

When he walked out of his building to head to Derek’s it started pouring rain. He ran to the nearest subway entrance. By the time he arrived at Derek’s he was soaked. He let himself into Derek’s apartment and ran for the restroom to get a towel.

“It’s pouring out there,” He said as he dried off with the towel.

After dinner they both sat on the couch to watch TV. After twenty minutes Stiles took the remote from Derek and paused the TV.

“Something wrong, what is it?” Derek asked.

“Um, ..I need…look I need to know… You said you had other reasons besides school for coming to New York and I was wondering what they were?”

“Look I loved living here and I loved Beacon Hills, but when you said you were coming I thought I’d come too, for you. So you wouldn’t be alone.”

“For me? Why”

“Stiles, you know why”

“No why”

“Because….”

“Because why Derek,” he asked again.

“You know why Stiles,”

Stiles was getting frustrated with Derek he wanted to hear him say it. He sat up closer, his face closer to Derek’s and asked again begging, “Derek why? Please just say it, tell me why?”

“Because Stiles…” he said taking a deep breath before continuing “Because I love you.” Stiles was left speechless. It was what he wanted to hear and of course he loved Derek too.

He was about to say something back when Derek closed the gap between them and their lips met. Stiles opened his mouth to let Derek in. the kiss was gentle and slow and everything stiles wanted his first kiss with Derek to be.

They pulled apart and Derek looked scared like he wasn’t sure that was the right thing to do. Stiles had the biggest smile on his face it was like he’s lost control of his face he couldn’t help the big grin on his face. “I Love you, Derek” he said back to Derek whose expression was changing to match Stiles’.

“What are we doing?” Stiles asked.

“I’m not sure I just know I want you here every night.” Derek answered. “When I came back to find out you weren’t here yet…I don’t know I hated that feeling…thinking maybe you weren’t having dinner with me tonight.”

“And I want to be here,” Stiles replied before leaning back in to kiss Derek. They continued to make out some more until a knock at the door stopped them.

“I’ll get it” Stiles said getting up from the couch to answer the door. It was Rachel at the other side of the door looking for Derek.

“Oh hi, it’s you, is Derek home?” she asked

“Yes he is but he’s busy. And to answer your questions from the other day: yes we are and I am.” He said before slamming the door shut on her.

“Yes we are and I am, what? Asked Derek walking up to hug Stiles.

“Yes we are a couple, and I am gay.”

“Oh I see.”

“Let’s go to bed okay.” Stiles said to Derek pulling his hand and leading the way to his bedroom.

That night Stiles felt truly happy, for the first time since he started staying at Derek’s he got to sleep facing him, using his chest as a pillow and a hand wrapped around his boyfriend. Boyfriend? They hadn’t talked about it or even used the word but stiles knew that’s what they were. They were now officially a couple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes let me know so I can fix them please and Thank you for the Kudos and comments. 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr twfstiles24.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay in this chapter I attempt to write smut  
> *********warning********  
> There are blowjobs and handjobs in this chapter between two men. so if that bothers you skip this chapter.

Being Derek’s boyfriend was everything Stiles thought it would be. He was spending all his free time with him. Stiles currently had a set schedule, on Mondays and Wednesdays he had three classes the earliest being at nine, so he had breakfast with Derek before school. On Tuesdays and Thursdays he had two classes the first one being at eleven, so he usually slept in. Fridays he only had one, a hybrid class so it was mostly online. They used the weekends to be together. Derek work schedule was the same all week he’d go in at seven thirty and be out by five, six at the latest. Every night they would sleep in the same bed. Stiles’ roommate Robert had no problem with that.

For Stiles there was one down side to being in love with the most beautiful man in New York (as far as stiles was concerned he was). Everyone was always looking at his man. He’d never noticed it before, and he thought Rachel was a problem; women especially were always extremely flirtatious with him. Once after they’d officially started dating, they went out to a nice restaurant to have dinner, and the waitress was overly friendly with Derek and acted as if Stiles wasn’t even there. Sometimes like when Derek’s female coworkers took away his attention with work related stuff Stiles couldn’t help it he would get jealous. He wasn’t a crazy jealous boyfriend he just had a little insecurity problem. Stiles trusted Derek.

It was a few weeks into their relationship that stiles started wondering when they were going to take it to the next level, sex. They hadn’t talked about it at all. Stiles knew that his boyfriend wasn’t a virgin, obviously. He was and that made the whole situation a bit uncomfortable for him. It was a Friday when he brought it up, Derek had just gotten home from work and was resting on the couch while stiles made them a snack.

“Hey Derek can we talk for sec,” he asked his boyfriend pausing the TV with the remote.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I just…look I feel like we need to talk, about us and you know. Look um…… I’ve never been with anyone before and I don’t know how to do this.” Stiles said covering his face with his hands to hide the slight humiliation he was feeling. “I do want to I just…..”

“Listen Stiles,” Derek said stopping Stiles mid sentence, “I don’t want to rush you, we don’t have to do anything until you’re ready. In the past I’ve rushed into relationships not realizing how bad they were, I don’t want that to happen to us, I feel different this time, I love you and I want to do things right, so whenever your ready okay?”

Stiles sat on Derek’s lap put his arm around Derek’s neck and gave him a kiss on the mouth, “Okay thank you.” He said as he handed Derek back the remote getting up and walking back to the kitchen to finish making their snack.

After their snack they cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie and relax. Usually on Fridays they would go out to eat at a restaurant but today they both felt like staying in. Stiles ended up falling asleep, Derek decided to just let his boyfriend sleep on him until the movie was over then he’d wake him so they could go to the bedroom.

At one AM Derek woke Stiles up so they could go to the bedroom. Stiles went to the dresser and opened the drawer to grab his pajamas. He wanted to go change away from Derek but then he had a thought ‘why not change in the same room as his boyfriend,’ he needed to get more comfortable around him and this was a way to start that. He took his t-shirt off and then his jeans he was standing there in his boxers when he called out “Derek,” to get hi boyfriends attention, “look at me,” he said to Derek who had is back to him. Derek turned to look at stiles; he looked at his boyfriend up and down and said “You know your beautiful right,” with a smile on his face.

Stiles walked over two Derek, who was also only in his boxers and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle at first. Derek pushed stiles back until they reached the bed. Then the kiss grew more intense more passionate. Before stiles could realize he was lying on the bed on his back and Derek was climbing on top of him. They continued to kiss and Stiles felt himself getting aroused. Stiles felt Derek’s hand come up the pull at his boxers. It was like he started to reach and realize maybe he shouldn’t because he pulled his hand away.

“No Derek I want you to touch me, Derek please!” stiles practically begged. In his defense no one had ever touched him or wanted to touch him like Derek was doing. Derek moved his hand back to Stiles waist and pulled down his boxers releasing his cock. At this point Stiles was fully hard. Derek began stroking him and was now sucking on his neck kissing and nipping at the skin. “Derek, oh god!” stiles said short of breath and it wasn’t long before stiles was coming in between the two of them and on Derek’s hand.

Derek let Stiles rest and catch his breath before climbing off of him to grab a towel to wipe them both off. “That was amazing! Derek,” Stiles said to him when he returned, "but we’re not done, now I have to take care of you,” he said seductively to his boyfriend.

“That was amazing,” Derek said to Stiles, “Don’t worry about me, that was all about you okay.”

Stiles felt a little disappointed he also wanted to touch Derek and take care of him. But he was glad that Derek was being respectful and not pushing stiles to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Go shower, I’ll change the sheets on the bed while you get cleaned up.”

“No Derek please,” Stiles said rising from the bed completely naked now, “join me please.” Derek could never say no to Stiles like this. He let Stiles pull him by the hand and lead him to their bathroom. The water was warm when it hit Stiles back and he felt relaxed as he watched his boyfriend climb into the shower as well.

Seeing his boyfriend naked for the first time and wet had Stiles getting hard again, he looked down at his boyfriend who was also hard and licked his lip, stiles wanted to taste him. He kissed Derek and then got on his knees in front of Derek. His boyfriends cock right in front of him Stiles licked his lips again before putting his hand on Derek’s shaft and giving it a stroke before he leaned in to put his mouth on it. First he licked the head circling it slowly with his tongue, and then he licked down the shaft and sucked on his balls. Then he took all he could of Derek into his mouth and bobbed his head. Derek began fucking into his mouth and Stiles let him. When Derek was about to climax he started pulling out of Stiles’ mouth but Stiles pulled Derek back in. “Oh oh Stiles!” Derek said as he came in Stiles mouth. Stiles swallowed what he could but there was some come on his lips Derek pulled him up to lick it off and then kiss his boyfriend tasting himself on Stiles’ lips.

“God your so… I love you so much Stiles Stilinski” Derek said to his boyfriend. Derek grabbed the bar of soap and began soaping and washing his boyfriends body before washing himself off.

And that night Stiles truly had the best night sleep he’d ever had cuddled up with his boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter but its been a while and this story needed an update. next chapter will have Stiles finally losing his virginity. also I think its time for the family and friends back in Beacon Hills to find out they're a couple.

**Stiles-**

“ _Hey buddy, how’ve you been? Allison and I have some news…We’re getting married! The weddings in two months, we want it to be a short engagement. And you’re my best man okay. Sorry to tell you all this over voicemail but you’re always busy. Hope to hear from you soon, love buddy.”_

Stiles sat on the bed listening to Scott’s voicemail in complete shock. His best friend was getting married. He was doing some homework on the bed with his computer on his lap when he realized he had missed his friends call. It was nine thirty and Derek still wasn’t home he’d be worried if it wasn’t for a text he received from Derek telling him that he was staying late. Just as he thought to call Derek to check how much longer he’d be he heard the front door open.

“Stiles, I’m home, you still awake?” Derek asked walking in the door yelling into the apartment.

“It’s not THAT late Derek,” Stiles replied to Derek walking out of the room. “Wow you weren’t kidding you never work this late. Working on a big one huh?”

“It’s the biggest project the organization has ever done and we received a large grant, we went out to celebrate, get a couple of drinks.”

“Did you now, well, who all went? Did Mandy go?”

“Yes Stiles she went, she is part of my division. I don’t understand your problem with her?”

“Excuse me, my problem with her is she wants my boyfriend or what don’t you see it.”  

“Stiles I don’t want to argue about this again. Mandy is just a work colleague to me, I love you and only you okay so stop with the insecurity, okay.” Derek said to Stiles pulling him into a hug. He was leaning in to give his boyfriend a kiss when Stiles pulled away.

“I’ve got big new for you,” Stiles said walking away to the room. Just because he dropped the whole Mandy argument didn’t mean he was over it. “Scott and Allison are getting married, in two months, I’m the best man.” Stiles continued when Derek walked into the room after him.

“That is big,” Derek agreed. “Stiles can we….”

“I’m going to shower,” Stiles said cutting Derek off and walking away to the bathroom before he could finish.

He decided to go with bath instead of a shower it was more relaxing. He needed to relax he knew he was wrong being angry at Derek for nothing. He just missed his boyfriend today and finding out that he was out at some bar with Mandy upset him.

He filled the tub with hot water and climbed in resting his head back to just lie still in the water meditating. He was in the bath maybe five minute when Derek walked in and sat on the floor next to the tub, next to his boyfriend.

“Stiles babe, are you upset?” Stiles looked at his boyfriend who had an apologetic look on his face and realized he couldn’t be angry at Derek when he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Yes I am, but not at you, I’m sorry for being like this, I guess sometimes I just don’t understand why you’re with someone like me when you can have anyone. I mean look at yourself you’re so handsome and beautiful.”

“Stiles you’re beautiful....And your loyal, you’ve been there for me like no one has in years. I Love you because of all that, even the things that you do that annoy me I love about you. Like when you kick me in your sleep, or how you never seem to throw the milk carton out when you finish it, you just stick it right back in the fridge or when it’s expired same thing you leave it in there. I mean who does that,” Derek said to a now laughing stiles.

“I love you; sorry I’m such a difficult boyfriend.”

“You’re not difficult. I’m sorry I was gone all day, hey tomorrow Saturday no school for you and no work for me. We can do whatever you want, anything okay.”

“What I want right now is for you to strip your clothes off and join me.” Derek did as Stiles asked and joined his boyfriend. Stiles moved forward so Derek could sit behind him in the tub then he leaned back to rest his head on his boyfriend.

After being in the bathtub for a while the pair got out of the tub, dried up and went to the kitchen. Both only in boxers were in need of a late night snack. Stiles made them both some sandwiches and they sat on the couch eating their snacks and watching television.

The next morning Stiles woke up before Derek did, so he decided to make his boyfriend breakfast. By the time Derek came out of the room breakfast was served on the table and Stiles was pouring Derek’s black coffee into his favorite mug.

“So what on the agenda for the day? I promised today we’d do anything you wanted.”

“Oh I don’t know maybe we can…” it was at that moment that Derek’s phone began ringing. He shot Stiles an apologetic look and Stiles nodded letting him know it was okay to answer his phone.

“No I faxed the paper work to the bank, yes I’m sure, no look, wait what?” Derek said walking away from the kitchen over to his desk where his briefcase was. After pulling out what looked like files from his desk Derek took the laptop and went to the room. ‘So much for my day’ Stiles thought to himself. What was he going to do, Derek loved his job and was good at it, and he found himself not as upset as he thought he would be.

“Stiles I’m sorry, problems with work look I’ll be an hour tops I just need to grab the correct paperwork form my office and refax it” Derek said walking out of the room completely dressed now.

“Okay do you want me to come with you or…?’

“Your not dressed and I need to get this done as soon as possible can you meet me at the office when you ready,” Derek asked with one foot practically out the door.

“Sure no problem,” Stiles replied as Derek walked out the door.

After picking out an outfit for a Saturday around New York City, Stiles got dressed and headed out to Derek’s office. It had already been forty-five minutes so he hoped his boyfriend was finished by now.

When he reached Derek’s office building he sent a text to Derek telling him he was outside waiting. When he didn’t get a reply fifteen minutes later he decided to go up, he reached Derek’s office and let himself in. it was empty, Derek wasn’t in his office, Stiles walked around the building looking for Derek. He heard laughing coming from the lounge area and he followed it leading him to the break room there he found Derek sitting drinking coffee with Mandy who had her hand on Derek’s shoulder and was sitting next to him. They weren’t the only people in there but it still bothered Stiles he was outside waiting for his boyfriend and here Derek was enjoying coffee with someone else while he waited.

Derek finally turned around to see Stiles just standing there quietly.

“Stiles hey….”

“I text you letting you know I was here, fifteen minutes ago Derek,” he told Derek clearly upset.

“Stiles I’m sorry we were having coffee while we waited for the confirmation, look Mandy can stay here and wait for it we can…”

“You can’t go they’re going to need account information and passwords that I’m not authorized to give Derek, only you are,” Mandy said interrupting Derek.

“You know what Derek, forget it you stay and do your job I’m going home,” stiles said walking out of the room and into the hall.

“Stiles wait please,” Derek said to Stiles following him out into the hallway. “Look I’m so sorry, someone made a mistake and now I have to stay here and fix it, I don’t know how this happened.”

“I do,” Stiles said to Derek looking back to the lounge at Mandy, “I’m going home I’ll see you later.” He said to Derek and then walked away and out of the building. Stiles knew this was all Mandy’s doing and it really upset him with Derek as well for ignoring his text and making him wait and just breaking his promise of spending the day together.

Stiles got back to the apartment to get his laptop and he went back to his dorm he was to upset with Derek. He needed to be away from him right now and away from his apartment.

 

**Derek-**

When Derek got home after six, yes this little screw up he had to fix took him all day to deal with, he didn’t find Stiles there. He called him but the phone went straight to voicemail. He text him but didn’t receive a reply. He was so angry at himself, Stiles was right, Mandy did want him, and she purposely forgot to fax the paper work and filed everything incorrectly so he would have to come in on Saturday to work on it with her. Once Stiles had left she wasn’t so subtle anymore she followed him back to his office and sat really close to him on the couch she even went as far as putting her hand on his thigh seductively. He had thrown her out off his office making it clear that, one he was gay, two he had a boyfriend that he loved and was very loyal to.

He waited for Stiles to come back but he never returned that night, he knew stiles was upset with him so he decided not to go looking for him he would wait until morning and find him to apologize and beg for forgiveness.

 

It had only just accrued to Derek that while he and Stiles have been in a relationship for over two months now, he has never been to visit him on campus. He has no clue were Stiles’ building is or what floor his room is on or what room he’s in period.

Derek finds himself on the university’s campus with no idea where to go. He asks a student where the dorm room for a male freshmen might be, the student gives him an odd look and point him in the direction of the dorm telling him he can try looking there.

Derek ends up getting lost and just walks around the campus. He comes across a park right next to the campus, it’s a beautiful park with lots of trees and he can feel a cool breeze he decides to just sit down on a bench and try calling Stiles again. He’s looking across the park when he notices there by a tree on a bench is Stiles he has his headphones on and his laptop open. He walks over to his boyfriend.

 

**Stiles-**

When stiles woke up in morning at first he’s a little disoriented he usually wakes up a Derek’s place on a king size bed with Derek next to him. Today he wakes up on a small bed and alone, he hates it. After taking a shower and getting dressed he gets his laptop and headphones and heads out he doesn’t want to go to Derek’s place but he doesn’t want to be here with Robert. He goes to a coffee shop gets a pastry and a coffee and heads to the park near campus to eat his breakfast.

He’s been sitting on the bench for over an hour just browsing the internet, watching funny YouTube videos to cheer himself up, when he see’s Derek walking up to him. he should be mad at him but all he want to do is get off the bench run to his boyfriend and kiss him. He doesn’t though he stays on the bench and waits for Derek to approach him.

“Hi Stiles,” is the first thing Derek says, he takes a long pause like he’s not sure what to say and then continues “Stiles look, about yesterday I’m so sorry! You were right about Mandy and I’m sorry for what I did I….look I don’t want to make excuses but I want to explain about the text, I left my phone in my office and I really didn’t mean to keep you waiting, I…”

“Wait, what do you mean I was right about Mandy, Derek did something happen?”

“Yes and no, it was her fault the mistake was made she purposely messed up so I would have to go in on Saturday to work with her, then she tried to make a move, but Stiles I promise that’s it. I made her leave making it perfectly clear that I loved you and that I was with you.”

“I knew it!” Stiles yelled, “I hate her so much. See I told you.”

“Stiles please I’m trying to apologize, do you forgive me? Please come back with me I missed you so much last night.” Derek said to Stiles with his hands on his boyfriends. “I love you.”

“I love you too, I missed you, look Derek I don’t want you to think I disapprove of anything you do for your job, and I do trust you, I know you love your job and you’re good at it. I don’t want to take that away from you, but yesterday I waited for you outside your building because I thought you were doing something really important and I go up looking for you to find you drinking coffee with Mandy. I made you breakfast yesterday morning and we didn’t even get to share that before you had to leave for work.”

“I hate that I’ve made you feel this way, I’m so sorry stiles.” Derek said as he sat next to stiles on the bench.

They were silent for a couple of minutes just sitting there enjoying each other’s presence when stiles spoke again. “Let’s go home Derek.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry its been nearly three months since I last updated. I'm not good at writing smut so I apologize ahead. mistakes are all mine.

Things were great between Derek and Stiles again. It had been two weeks since their first big fight as a couple. After they had returned home from the park that Sunday they climbed into bed and snuggled up. With midterms behind him Stiles had major papers and group projects due soon, and Derek had his work obligations so the time they spent together was at home and stiles loved that. He especially loves Saturdays when they didn’t have to change out of their pajamas or even put clothes on at all. They would just order food or have sandwiches not bothering to actually cook. It was on a Saturday that Stiles decided he was ready to be Derek’s in every way.

They had talked about it a few times before their fight but it hadn’t come up since. Stiles was ready not only to go all the way with his boyfriend but to officially tell his father and friends that they were a couple. He didn’t want to tell his dad over the phone but he decided it was okay to tell Scott and Allison over the phone.

He was walking home from school when he finally got the guts to make the call. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Scott.

“Hey Buddy, how are thing going?”

“Scotty, things are going great, how are things with the wedding coming along?”

“Things are going great, we’re thinking of having a double wedding, you know your dad and my mom. We’re thinking of doing it right after New Year’s you’ll be on vacation anyway.”

“That sounds great Scott. Listen Scott I have some news, Derek and I…”

“Tell me you’re finally together,” Scott said interrupting Stiles.

“Yes we are, I’m so happy, I love him Scott, and we’ve been together for a couple of months now. I didn’t want to tell you until things were certain please don’t mention it to dad I want to tell him in person”

“I’m glad you are happy. Don’t worry buddy I won’t mention it to my mom or your dad.” Stiles and Scott talked mostly about the wedding after he broke his Derek news; he didn’t tell his friend that they were living together.

Again it was Stiles turn to cook, but he wasn’t in the mood for it so he bought one of those frozen family dinners, lasagna. As soon as he got to the apartment he put the oven to preheat and went to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. It was six when Derek walked in the door.

Derek had gone back to work that Monday and requested that they transfer Mandy to another department. Stiles walked into the office with Derek that Monday to confront her but she had fled as soon as she saw them walking in together. He didn’t push it she knew what she had done was wrong and that Derek had told his boyfriend the truth about what had accrued.

“Dinner smells great, what are we having,”

“Lasagna and salad, it’s one of those frozen family dinners, forgive me boyfriend! I did not feel like cooking today so I just stopped at the grocery store and bought it on my way home.”

Derek just smiled at his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around his waist. “You know I love everything you make,” he said placing a kiss on the top of his boyfriends head.

“Go change out of your clothes while I serve the food.” Derek did as stiles said and went to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable.

When he returned the table was set and the food was served. Stiles waited until they started eating and there was a comfortable silence to speak about what was on his mind.

“I think I’m ready Derek.”

“Ready for what?” Derek asked.

“To be yours, I want us to go all the way, make love.” Derek was at a loss for words. Of course he wanted stiles to be his, but they hadn’t touched on the subject since before their fight.

“Are you sure, I mean there’s no pressure, whenever you are ready.”

“I love you Derek, and you love me right?”

“Of course I love you Stiles.”

“Then what are we waiting for. We live together and I feel I am ready.”

“Okay if you’re sure,”

After dinner Stiles and Derek worked together to clear the table and do the dishes. While Stiles washed the dishes Derek dried the clean ones with a kitchen towel. “I thought maybe we could do it tonight,” Stiles said to Derek as he handed him a now clean plate to be dried.

“If you want but I think we should still talk more, I know you’ve never been with anyone so we need to prep correctly I don’t want to hurt you. We need condoms and lube to be safe, maybe we should wait until tomorrow.” Derek added putting the clean plate back in the kitchen cabinet.

“Maybe your right, tomorrow then okay?” Stiles responded to Derek.

The next morning they followed their regular schedule; Stiles woke up before Derek and made breakfast for the two. After breakfast Derek showered and left for work, and Stiles cleaned up and did some of his course work before jumping in the shower and leaving for school two hours after Derek had left. Stiles made it to class just in time. The only thing on his mind however was Derek and what they were going to do when he got home.

Later that evening when Stiles was on his way home he stopped by the store to pick up a few things he needed, like lube and condoms. When he got home he jumped in the shower and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. He sat on the couch with his laptop on his lap doing research he wanted to be prepared. It was Derek’s turn to cook dinner so he didn’t have to worry about that.

When Derek finally made it home Stiles was resting on the couch waiting on him.

“Honey I’m home!” Derek yelled as he walked in the door, “I’m going to jump in the shower then we’ll decide what we’re having for dinner.”

When Derek returned showered and dressed Stiles was looking at the take-out menus.“I’m up for some Mexican, what do you think babe?” Stiles asked Derek.

“Whatever you want.”

Stiles didn’t want to think about dinner right now he just wanted to be with his boyfriend. “I want… you….to join me in the bedroom,” Stiles said seductively. He wanted Derek now, he’d never felt more hungry for anything like he was for Derek at the moment. He then walked over to his boyfriend and took him by the arm leading him to their bedroom. Once in the bedroom Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and brushed their lips together. Derek responded by crushing their mouths together and initiating an even more passionate kiss. They kissed for a while before Derek began removing Stiles clothes. First he started with the t-shirt slowly removing it as stiles lifted his arms to let him. They continued to kiss, Derek sticking his tongue into stiles mouth and stiles letting him as Derek used one hand to remove Stiles jeans leaving him in nothing but underwear. Stiles bites back a moan as Derek starts nipping and sucking on his neck making his way down stiles body. He kisses down Stiles stomach until he reaches Stiles cock; he then begins to remove stiles underwear freeing his now very hard cock.

“You’re wearing too much clothes Derek, take it off,” Stiles grunted. Derek began to remove his own clothes. Meanwhile stiles walked over to the bed, Derek following him and climbing on top of Stiles, who was now lying on his back.

“I bought lube and condoms they are in the top drawer of the night stand,” Stiles said to Derek. Derek went to the drawer to get them. He returned and continued to kiss his boyfriend and explore his body with his mouth. When he once again reaches his boyfriends cock he takes it into his mouth and begins sucking on it and using his tongue to lick it before moving to suck on his balls. Stiles feels Derek begin to flip him over so he helps him so that he’s lying on his stomach. He feels Derek part his ass cheeks and lap his tongue over his hole. “Oh god Derek,” Stiles moans, “Don’t stop what you’re doing.”

“I’m going to finger you open, so relax for me okay,” Derek lets Stiles know, “tell me if it’s too much, if I’m hurting you.” Derek continues licking Stiles hole open before adding one finger and then another. Stiles had fingered himself before but having someone else do it to him felt even better. He couldn’t help the sounds that escaped his mouth. Derek then added a third finger and continued to finger fuck Stiles to prep him. When Stiles couldn’t take it anymore he begged Derek “I’m prepped Derek come on get inside of me, I want to feel you.” Derek opened the bottle of lube and pulled out a condom slipping it on before applying lube on as well as putting some on Stiles. Pulling stiles up so he was on all fours he pushed into stiles slowly. He started with small thrust into stiles before going deeper and faster when stiles begged him to. He reached for stiles cock and began stroking it. It wasn’t long before Stiles came on Derek’s hand and on the bed and Derek into the condom. They both collapsed stiles flat on the bed with Derek on top of him. They remained that way for a while just enjoying the feel of each other.

Stiles realized he had fallen asleep when he felt Derek cleaning him off with a damp wash cloth. He returned with fresh sheets for the bed and his underwear on along with a pair of boxers for stiles to put on.

“Here get up for a sec, put these on,” he said handing stiles the boxers “you must be starving do you know what you want to order?”

“Let’s order a pizza” he said changing his mind about having Mexican food. Pizza was faster the sooner they could get to round two the better.

Derek called in the order while stiles made the bed putting the clean sheets on the bed and lying down on top.

“So tell me what’s on your mind,” Derek asked stiles as he walked in the room and climbed into bed next to stiles.

“Nothing, I’m just so happy.”

“I’m glad, I hope this was everything you thought it would be, and you know this was a first for me too.”

“Really, How?” stiles asked.

“I’ve never been in love like this, I don’t know what I felt before for anyone but it wasn’t love not like this I can honestly say this is the first time I’m completely in love with the person I share myself with.”

“Aww look at you being all real and romantic,” stiles said pulling himself closer to Derek to place a kiss on his lips, “I’m so glad you were my first and believe me it was all and more of what I expected, I love you too.”

“Really?”

“Yup! Oh god I can’t wait to go back to Beacon Hills and tell all our family and friends I wonder what they’ll say?”

“I think they will tell us it’s about time, I don’t know how many times your dad has asked me over the years what my intention with his son were.”

“Oh no, you’re kidding right he didn’t?”

“He did, many times, can you blame him, I was always hanging out with you and making sure you got home after pack meetings, he knows.”

“Does he approve?”

“I think he does”

“Good” stiles replied before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again.

It wasn’t long before the pizza arrived and Derek quickly put on some pants to answer the door and pay. They sat on the couch with the pizza box on the center table and a movie playing while they ate the pizza not bothering to even get plates. Not even an hour later they were done eating getting round two out of the way before getting ready for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update, life got in the way. Let me know if you see any mistakes and I will gladly fix them.

The longer that stiles lived with Derek the more he discovered new thing about him that he loved. He especially loved weekends when they could both stay in bed, and cuddle. It was Saturday morning and without any definite plans they were free to do anything. 

“We could go see a movie? We could go to a fancy restaurant and get all dressed up? We could just go for a walk around Manhattan or we could go to a museum I hear there is a new exhibit at the Metropolitan Museum Riley and Carrie told me about it and we could… oh I know or we could go hang out with them its feels like it’s been a while since I’ve hung out with them outside of school and study group, did I tell you the last time we did study group Riley and Carrie got into it, man I thought that was it, and they were breaking up but it turn out Carrie was just upset about something her sister told her and… oh that diner we had a study session in had the best curly fires maybe we could go there..or...”

“Stiles, Stiles whatever you want,” Derek answered stopping his boyfriend from listing anymore things they could do. “You know I love doing anything that makes you happy.” 

“Well… We could just stay here and…. You know….”

“Have sex?”

“I was gonna say play video games…. But we could also do that.” 

Since losing his virginity to Derek, sex was a regular thing in the relationship of course. They didn’t do it every day but since their first time together almost a month ago they made love often. Everything was still as it was at the beginning of their relationship they still took turn cooking making breakfast or dinner and doing other chores like making the bed and doing the dishes, except for laundry, stiles hated doing laundry and Derek didn’t mind at all. Stiles who had more free time than Derek so he would do most of the grocery shopping and other errands like picking up Derek’s clothes at the dry cleaners. 

One thing that still hadn’t changed was Stiles’ jealousy, he trusted Derek and Derek never gave him any reason to doubt him but he just couldn’t shake the feelings of insecurity, maybe someone better would come along and take Derek away from him. He never mentioned these feelings to Derek he kept them to himself.

“Okay we’ve played all your favorite games, maybe we should take a break have some lunch and do something else.”

“Let me just beat Scott on this level then we can order some food.” Stiles replied. 

Once stiles had finished playing the game he and Derek tried to agree on what they should order to eat. 

They decided to once again order pizza, 

“You know we haven’t talked about what we’re doing for the holidays yet? Are we going back home?” Derek asked Stiles as he walked to the kitchen to grab some plates. “I know we will have Thanksgiving here but for Christmas I thought you might want to spend it with your dad and Scott.”

“We can go back home for Christmas, I want to be there for at least three weeks, you know I won’t be in school and I miss Scott and dad, the semester doesn’t start again until January 12th, what do think?”

“I would love to spend Christmas back home with the pack and your family, but you know I can’t stay for three weeks, I’m lucky if they give me one week.” Derek replied. “What if you go and spend some time with your family and I can join you guys later, closer to Christmas and my birthday?

Of course with Derek’s new job and the big project he was working on he wouldn’t be able to get that much time off.  
Stiles didn’t like the sound of that but what choice did he have. He need to spend time with his family he missed them too much. They changed the topic and just ate their pizza while watching some television. 

Later that night Stiles brought it up again, “At least we get to spend Thanksgiving together, and we can skype every day, right?”

“Of course we can,” Derek answered, comforting his boyfriend. It appeared this was going to be harder on Stiles than on Derek. 

Stiles purchased his ticket that night, he would be leaving on the 19th of December and returning on January 9th. Derek promised to make it on the 24th of December and would stay until the 2nd of January, the day after his dad and Scott’s wedding. Lydia, Danny, Cora and Isaac would all be arriving the week before Christmas. 

On Sunday they slept in, when they finally decided to get out of bed and have breakfast stiles noticed they need to do some grocery shopping while Derek did their laundry he put together a list of thing they needed for the week and for Thanksgiving since it was only a little over a week away. 

“Can you add Tide to your list we’re out of laundry detergent,” Derek said as he walked by stiles headed back to the laundry room. 

“Sure, I’m also adding lube on this list we’re almost out,”

“What did you say” Derek asked as he walked back into the living room where stiles was sitting on a bar stool by the bar. “Did you say lube, I just bought some,” 

“Well, we need more.”

“Really!”

“Do you Think we do it too often, maybe we should cut back” Stiles Joked.

“I don’t think we do it enough” Derek answered, coming behind Stiles and hugging him. “What do you think?” he asked as he kissed the back of his boyfriend neck.

“I agree,” He said turning around on the stool wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and his legs around his hips, “we don’t do it enough,” 

“Let’s do something about that then,” Derek said lifting his boyfriend and carrying him to the couch.


End file.
